Harry Potter usa lentes de contacto
by ILSLy
Summary: Una larga clase de encantamientos..una conversacion que tal vez Draco nunca debió escuchar.


**Harry Potter usa lentes de contacto.**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus lentes de contactos le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner ^^_

_Aviso: quizas los personajes les parescan un poco occ, es en parte mi primer fic comico...o medio comico. dedicado a una personita muy especial para mi, quien me ha animado a seguir escribiendo siempre. ^^ espero de verdad te guste._

Viernes en la tarde…un día ocioso para la mayoría de los estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En un pasillo del tercer piso…una clase de Encantamientos se desarrolla con normalidad…Slytherin's y Gryffindor's comparten la doble hora de la materia.

El cotorreo de los chismes semanales era una practica común en esa clase, y daba la mala suerte para Draco de que a su lado estaban Daphne y Pansy; que pese a ser Slytherin seguían siendo mujeres y adoraban hablar.

-Por Salazar…que mal gusto tiene…- escucho Draco a lo lejos la voz de Pansy.

- Y yo pensé que nada mas era al vestir…- replicó Daphne secundada por una histérica risa baja de su amiga.

-Pues al parecer no…lo que tiene de Gryffindor lo tiene de ciega…-agregó Pansy para luego continuar con asco en su voz- es Potter por Merlín bendito… ¿Qué rayos le puede llegar a ver esa Granger?

Draco levantó por fin la mirada de su pergamino donde hacía dibujos sin sentidos; al escuchar el último comentario.

¿Qué Granger y Potter QUE?

-Creo que es ella la que necesita los anteojos…

-Bueno…-meditó Pansy un segundo- Quien sabe que o "como" habrá visto Granger a Elegido…ya sabes, pasando los veranos con él…- agregó; con un claro dejo morboso que logró en Draco terribles escalofríos.

¿Qué Granger había visto QUE?

-Si…tu sabes, el Quiddich; entrenamientos en las clases de Defensa…quizás esconde lo suyo…piensa, la Chang también le vio "algo"…

-Buen punto…

-Y ella estuvo antes con Drigory…

-La muy suertuda, la detesto ¿Lo sabías?

-Lo sé Daph…lo sé…

Draco ignoró el resto de la conversación mientras las Slytherin`s se dedicaban a destruir a base de poderosos insultos que Draco no había ni pensado a la desafortunada Ravenclaw.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos tratando de deducir el "que" le podía haber ver Granger a Potter y en el "porque diablos" le importaba el tema.

Dirigió su vista al Trío Dorado, constatando que la castaña en el medio, se inclinaba hacía el moreno a la hora de hablar; como si quisiera lanzarse sobre él. El lenguaje corporal no mentía jamás.

"Pansy tiene razón" pensó horrorizado "Por Salazar que mal gusto"

Draco personalmente no le veía el sentido a su interés repentino por el asunto…lo asumió al hecho, de que; en el fondo; muy en el fondo, el consideraba a la Sangre Sucia como una persona inteligente. Jamás como una chica, solamente como "inteligente".

Era difícil no tener esa apreciación de ella si respondía a cada maldita pregunta en clase y mostraba el mejor record académico, pero, también la consideraba: sensata.

Lo suficiente como para no interesarse en el troglodita medio afeminado que tenía como mejor amigo.

Draco estaba seguro, de que; si alguien le hubiera dicho que Granger gustaba de Weasley el mismo iría y la abofetearía para que despertara…

Que Granger fuera una sangre sucia no significaba que no pudiera conseguir algo más…decente.

Draco la miró mientras ella mordía la punta de su pluma de azúcar debatiéndose entre reír de las estupidas bromas de sus amigos y el comportarse en clases. Al final una pequeña sonrisa se escapo por la comisura de sus labios, y Draco se sorprendió a si mismo encontrando el gesto "tierno" incluso "bello" para una chica como ella.

Si la miraba bien, detalladamente, podía apreciar unos diminutos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonreía así, conteniéndose. Se veían mas claras las diminutas pecas en el puente de su nariz y sus ojos marrones se achicaban un poco.

Si, definitivamente Granger podría considerar seriamente el conseguir algo más decente que Potter…mucho más decente.

Los alumnos comenzaron el ajetreo normal que se daba al sonar la última campanada del día, anunciando el comienzo del fin de semana y el final de las clases.

Draco, ensimismado en sus pensamientos ni lo noto, simplemente se quedo en su lugar mientras el resto abandonaba el aula rápidamente.

Se fijo en que Potter y Weasley se habían levantado rápidamente, dejando a la castaña recoger su inhumana cantidad de libros; pergaminos y demás; sola.

Sinceramente Granger estaba loca. ¿Cómo fijarse en un imbecil que ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarla con sus útiles…o por Merlín, siquiera esperarla, al final de la clase?

Granger no podía ser tan idiota…eso iba contra toda lógica. Contra todo lo que Draco conocía y estaba seguro de saber de la Gryffindor…

Draco recogió sus propias cosas, mientras Granger, aislada en sus pensamientos no notaba su presencia. Todos los alumnos se había ido; el rubio podía escuchar el sonido de los últimos pasos alejarse por el corredor hacía el Gran Comedor.

Metió sus plumas en su mochila, dispuesto a abandonar el aula también, cuando escucho a su espalda como un frasco se rompía. Granger había derramado su tintero…en el piso una mancha negra se extendía rápidamente, mientras unos pergaminos que habían terminado también en el piso quedaban arruinados.

Draco, sin saber de donde carajos había nacido esa estupida intención de interés hacia la castaña se dirigió hacia ella…bajo lentamente los peldaños de aula mientras miraba con indiferencia como Hermione se agachaba a recoger sus pergaminos.

Al instante se paralizo…si, definitivamente Granger podía conseguirse a alguien mejor…

Alguien quien se peinara bien, o que al menos se peinara.

Alguien quien tuviera dos dedos de cerebro y Snape no tuviera que castigar cada dos por tres por idiota.

Alguien quien, como él "Por Merlín que estoy pensando"…la ayudara después de clase a recoger sus cosas.

Alguien quien fuera atractivo; no solo para Chang.

Alguien quien no usara lentes de contacto.

Alguien…alguien como…por Salazar Slytherin, Granger debía fijarse en alguien como él.

Draco se quedo de piedra observando como la castaña de espaldas a él se agachaba en el suelo en una pose comprometedora y que el rubio consideraba en extremo sensual, a recoger plumas y pergaminos manchados de tinta…

Miro sus piernas…su redondeado y pequeño trasero levantado con la larga (inhumanamente larga) falda escolar… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Granger fijándose en alguien como Potter?

Un chico como Draco, no solo se peinaba…sino que siempre iba pulcramente presentado.

Alguien como Draco era lo suficientemente inteligente para sacar todos sus timos, incluyendo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y eso que odiaba al "profesor"

Draco se sabía atractivo, más de la mitad de las chicas de su casa iban tras el…y muchas ya habían caído en sus aposentos.

Y Draco no usaba lentes de contactos.

Si, Granger debería fijarse en él…él era un buen partido… ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

No…Granger no lo rechazaría, no ignoraría su atractivo ni caballerosidad, su inteligencia o sus ojos naturales.

Hermione Granger iba a fijarse en él…como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

Draco avanzó el trecho que lo separaba de la castaña, decidido a demostrarle a la Gryffindor que con él no se jugaba, que él era mejor partido y que ella podía conseguir mil veces algo mejor que Potter.

Ella no había notado su presencia cuando Draco la tomo por un brazo levantándola rápidamente, la chica tenia las rodillas y palmas de las manos manchadas de tinta negra.

Draco la puso frente a él, dejándola ligeramente recostada sobre el pupitre a su espalda; estaba furioso con ella… ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de su potencial y se conformaba con algo como Potter?

Ella era una chica inteligente…bonita, si…muy bonita…Draco se había fijado en sus detalles al levantarla y notar sus gestos de sorpresa tan de cerca. Tenía unos labios rosados pequeños y perfectos. Una nariz delicada, unos ojos grandes y expresivos; audaces y brillantes. Una piel suave y muy tersa…

Definitivamente era bonita…Draco no entendía, ¿Por qué Potter? Joder… ¿Qué jodidos podía tener Potter que él no tuviera?

Hermione se había quedado paralizada en su puesto, no sabía que estaba pasando, no sabía como reaccionar…por Merlín que ni siquiera estaba pensando. Simplemente se quedo allí, mirando como Malfoy la detallaba con sus grises ojos y como en un gesto involuntario se mordía el labio.

Hermione se encontró viendo fijamente ese labio, hipnotizada… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

-Malfoy…

-Cállate Granger…- murmuro Draco sin dejar de verla, había notado sus ojos fijos en sus labios, la había visto contener el aliento. Y ahora él luchaba inútilmente por mantener su respiración controlada.

Era hora, de que Hermione Granger se diera cuenta, de que como chica, podía conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que Potter…que como chica, lo podía conseguir a él.

La cerco aun más con sus brazos, notando como la chica se inclinaba hacía atrás…asustada y sin saber como reaccionar, pero incapaz de huir.

Tomo con una de sus manos la cintura de ella, y en un solo movimiento la acerco a el…

-Malfoy… ¿Qué…

-Shhh…

Draco contuvo el aliento, sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos al máximo, sorprendida.

Era hermosa…

Si, hermosa.

Y sin más, la beso, unió sus labios en un roce delicado; queriendo detener y disfrutar el momento al máximo; Hermione se había paralizado…cuando Malfoy comenzó a mover sus labios incitándola a seguirle; ella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar; embriagada en el cúmulo de sensaciones que ese simple y delicado roce estaban desatando en ella.

Era sublime…

Increíblemente delicado…calido…

Draco mordió delicadamente su labio inferior antes de separarse de ella…Hermione se quedo estática, sin respirar siquiera, con los ojos aun cerrados y sus labios húmedos y mas rosados de lo normal.

El se separo por completo, odiando la sensación de vacío que la separación ocasiono en el…mientras ella recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración. Draco se agacho en el suelo recuperando sus plumas y pergaminos rápidamente.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada decidida de Draco, quien se acerco de nuevo…Hermione retuvo su aliento, esperando quizás otro beso, el chico depositó suavemente sus cosas en el pupitre donde ella descansaba, y con una ultima mirada que la dejo paralizada él tomó su propia mochila y salió del aula.

Hermione estaba en shock…saliendo por fin a la superficie lo único que su cuerpo podía recordar era el suave contacto de los labios de Draco acariciando los suyos, y su mano firmemente posada en su cintura.

¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

¿Por qué Malfoy la había besado? ¿A ella?

Mientras salía del aula tocando sus labios en una expresión ensimismada…Hermione sabía que no descansaría hasta encontrar una respuesta clara a sus dudas.

-Por Merlín…era tan dulce, tan suave…

En un oscuro pasillo a la salida del aula de Encantamientos; Draco Malfoy observaba a la castaña abandonar el lugar tocando sus labios y murmurando por lo bajo.

Satisfecho sonrío para si mismo.

Si, definitivamente Draco era mejor partido:

Al menos él, no usaba lentes de contacto.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa..^^ volvi, este shot esta dedicado especialmente a Vladimir Draco Malfoy, quien me ha animado incesantemente a que vuelva a escribir..mil gracias preciosa, sin ti no hubiera seguido, encontre mi inspiracion en ti.^^<strong>

**Tambien dedicado a Draco Malfoy por su cumpleaños Nº 30! felicidades querido..^^ que sigas cumpliendo muchos mas. **


End file.
